Runaway Sentiment
by Liaryn
Summary: TR\Doujins 01 : Kageyama est surprit lorsque Hinata lui confie qu'il l'aime au lieu de le détester. Kageyama se pose maintenant des questions sur ses propres sentiments.


**Bonjour ! Ceci est le premier d'une longue série de Doujins traduits et retranscrits en français par mes soins. Celui-ci est très fluff. J'espère que ça vous plairas ! Il y a si peut de fictions française sur Haikyuu! Et encore moins sur le KageHina. Oh et, HORREUR ! Je viens de découvrir qu'il n'y en avait aucune sur le KuroKen ! Triste vérité. Mais pourquoi tout le monde ship Kuroo avec Tsukishima ?! Kuroo va avec Kenma ! Bon sang ! On donne le sénario parfait à des fans, des meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, dans la même équipe et très proches et bien sûr, on le met avec le clochard binoclard dépressif de service ! Tsukki va avec Yamaguchi ! Enfin, je crois que je n'aime pas vraiment Tsukishima. - Mais si je t'aime blondinet ! (Ma conscience refait surface, argh.) Je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps alors place à l'histoire.**

**Type de fictions/Type of fictions : Doujins traduit et retranscrit en français.**

** Auteur original/Original Author :**** Hakushu**

**Rating : T **

* * *

« Kageyama! Passe, passe ! Fais-moi une passe !  
- Ugh, t'es chiant. OK. »

Sugawara observait de loin Hinata harceler Kageyama pour qu'il lui fasse des passes. Il rit, attirant l'attention des deux coéquipiers qui s'approchèrent de lui.

« Il y a un problème, Suga-san ? demanda le roux.  
- Ah, désolé, pardon. Je vous regardais et je me suis souvenu comment vous étiez lorsque vous avez rejoint l'équipe. Vous vous sautiez littéralement à la gorge ! »

Tanaka arrêta son entraînement avec Nishinoya et s'approcha des trois amis.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Vous vous détestiez à l'époque ! _Intervint-il._  
- Je pense qu'il voulait tout simplement me battre et prendre ma place au volleyball.  
- Je vois... Et maintenant ? Demanda Suga-san.  
- Je suppose que c'est plutôt... normal ?  
- Normal ?! S'écria Hinata. Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Tu es trop vague !  
- Et c'est quoi pour toi la définition de normal, connard ? »

Suga-san et Tanaka soupirèrent. Ils recommençaient encore à se battre. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas du aborder le sujet ? Hinata bégaya mais fini pas donner une réponse à peut près correct.

« Je t'aime vraiment quand tu fais des passes ! ...Je pense. _Même si je te détestais au départ_. »

Ce qui choqua le pauvre Kageyama.

« Ooh, c'est gentil ! Et moi alors ? demanda Suga-san.  
- Tu es gentil, donc je t'aime encore plus !  
- Haha! N'hésitez pas à me le dire aussi !  
- Je t'aime bien aussi Tanaka-san ! »

Le capitaine rangeait les balles et le reste de la salle avec Nishinoya et Asahi. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le capitaine n'approcha du petit groupe, leurs demandant de sortir, qu'il allait fermer le gymnase. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait leurs prendre à être aussi excités. Il interpella Kageyama, le seul à rester calme. Il semblait réfléchir.

« Kageyama, viens nous aider à nettoyer le gymnase. »

Il se retourna, près à partir quand il comprit qu'il ne le suivait pas.

« Tu viens ? »

Avant qu'il ne voie la tête que tirait Tobio. Il mélange entre l'incompréhension et la colère. Peut-être même de... la peur ?

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Kageyama ? Kageyama ! Hey ! Hey ! »

Peut après, lorsqu'ils eurent fini et qu'ils se soient changés, Hinata salua les deuxièmes et troisièmes années et sortit en compagnie de Kageyama puis ils partirent. Sur le chemin du retour, Hinata lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu fais tout le temps cette tête ? »

Le brun s'arrêta et se retourna vers le plus petit, puis lui lâcha, sèchement :

« C'est **ta** faute.  
- Eh ?! Moi ? Questionna-t-il en se remettant au niveau de Kageyama. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Attends je sais, je n'ai rien fait !  
- Bien sûr que si, crétin d'Hinata ! »

Ils s'énervèrent tout les deux et commencèrent à crier de plus en plus fort.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait, stupide Kageyama !  
- T-Tu, Tu... as dit... Tu as dit que tu m-m-m'aimais, bien sûr !  
- Hein ? Oui et ? »

Kageyama se retourna et parti sans attendre le roux.

« J'aime le riz avec un œuf sur le dessus ! Mais j'adore le volley-ball encore plus ! Je me sens bien quand je sors une attaque rapide grâce à une de tes passes. J'aime le volleyball encore plus qu'avant ! Jouer avec toi me donne un plaisir fou ! »

Kageyama s'était de nouveau arrêté et toisait Hinata avec un air surpris. Il s'approcha du lycéen et posa sa main sur sa tête, lui tirant un cri –il pensait qu'il le frapperait.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?** _Demanda-t-il en serra sa prise sur sa tête._  
- Hee ? Tu es devenu fou ?! »

Kageyama retira peu à peu sa main de la tête d'Hinata. _Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec lui... dans ce genre de situations. Je suis coincé avec ces sentiments sans savoir quoi faire avec ... et tout à coup il y a trop de choses auxquelles il doit faire attention C'est chiant._

« J'aime le volleyball plus que toi. Crétin !  
- C'-C'étaaais quoooi çaaa ? Je l'aime plus que toi !  
- Aussi, je pense que jouer au volleyball avec toi... est réellement amusant. Je crois. »

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais il se dit qu'il fallait mieux ne pas lui demander de répéter, au risque qu'il lui mette un poing dans la figure. Même s'il était plutôt... heureux qu'il ai dit ça ?

« Sérieusement ?! Woohoo ! S'écria-t-il en sautant de joie. Il continua, riant et rougissant légèrement, Tu sais, je pense que je pourrais ... en fait vraiment t'aimer Kageyama ! _Même si tu es effrayant parfois !_

Allons Kageyama, ne soit pas si surpris. Hinata le dépassa et cria qu'il allait faire de son mieux demain aussi.  
_Qu'est-ce que ... il vient de dire ?_

« A demain ! Kageyama ! »

Tobio le rattrapa assez facilement, l'attrapa à l'épaule et le fit se retourner pour finalement le serrer contre lui.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais être sur les mêmes terrains que moi à l'avenir, non ?  
- O... Ouais ...? »

Kageyama lâcha Hinata, le regardant fixement.

« Alors, c'est bien. Je pense qu'ainsi je ne perdrai jamais contre toi.  
- Euh, hein? Qu'es-ce que tu as tout d'un coup ? »

Kageyama se retourna, prêt à partir.

« Je pense que je t'aime. C'est sûrement ça. À demain. _Déclara-t-il en lui tournant le dos._  
- Eh, eh ? »

Hinata le rejoint, cherchant des explications.

« Aussi, j'aime porc au curry avec un œuf légèrement poché sur le dessus. Mais je n'aime pas ça de la même manière que je t'aime, je pense.  
- Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?  
- Je te le dirais si je le savais ! »

Kageyama osa un sourire._ Je ne sais toujours pas exactement ce que signifie ce sentiment. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient si mauvais. Pas tant que je l'ai lui._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce Kageyama, c't'idiot… Maintenant, mon cœur bat pour n'importe quelle raison ! Bon sang ... _Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, la main sur la poitrine._

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez, ou que peut-être, ça vous à fait sourire ? Bref, il est à peut près 4 heures du matin, je suis toujours pas couchée. Si vous avez la force, ou même l'envie de me mettre une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Oh et, au faite, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous donner le lien du doujins (en anglais) ! Envoyez-moi un MP ! **  
**Bref, je crois que je vais dormir, c'est mieux pour mon petit cerveaux fatigué. Sans compter que ma Béta (Uema) me raconte n'importe quoi là... Un petit aperçu ? Avec plaisir.**

**"Johnny ! Tu dois fuir Johnny ! Tu comprends ? Johnny !"**

**Ou ...**

**"Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Tu comprend Johnny ? Tu dois mourir !"**

**Ou encore...**

**"Tu veux être mon Healer ?"**

**Vous comprenez mes conditions de vie maintenant ?**


End file.
